scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Little Family Story Series
Marielle Dias' movie-spoofs of Disney•Pixar’s "Toy Story Series". Cast (1): * Woody - Stuart Little (Stuart Little) * Buzz Lightyear - Snowbell (Stuart Little) * Mr. Potato Head - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Slinky Dog - Ernie (Sesame Street/Play With Me Sesame) * Rex - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Hamm - Bert (Sesame Street/Play With Me Sesame) * Bo Peep - Margalo (Stuart Little 2) * Sarge - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Sarge's Soliders - Circle of Life Animals (The Lion King) and Balto and his Sled Dog Team (Balto) * Andy Davis (Young) - Young Bambi (Bambi; w/Young Roxas (OC) as an Extra) * Mrs. Davis - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) * Molly Davis (Baby) - Baby Holly (Made by OC) * Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) as Herself * Sid Phillips - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) * Hannah Phillips - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Scud - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * RC - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Lenny - Leland (Oh Shiitake Mushrooms) * Mr. Shark - Akela (The Jungle Book 2016) * Snake - Danny Budwing (Zathura) * Robot - Walter Budwing (Zathura) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (Rio) * Etch - Paulie (Paulie) * The Toys Up On The Shelf - Princess Peach (Mario), Sailor Moon and Droopy (Tom and Jerry) * Mr. Spell - E.B. (H.O.P.) * Rocky Gibraltar - Leland (Oh Shiitake Mushrooms) * Mr. Mike - Jay (Oh Shittake Mushrooms) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Oliver (Oliver and Company), Marie (The Aristocats) and Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) * Magic Eight Ball - Blue's Ball (Blue's Clues) * Troll Dolls - Pasties (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Troll Doll - Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Combat Carl - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Grouchland Ensembles (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Grizzy (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Janie - Lucy Pensive (Chronicles of Narnia) * Pterodactyl - Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo 2002) * Baby Face - Kevin Mccllister (Home Alone) * Legs - Cindy Lou Who (How The Grinch Stole Christmas 2000) * Hand-In-The-Box - Mowgli (The Jungle Book 2016) * Roller Bob - Flealick the Jack Russell Terrier (Babe: Pig in the City) * Wand The Frog - Ferdinand (Babe) * Jingle Joe - Smokey (Stuart Little) * Ducky - Tug the Monkey (Babe: Pig in the City) * Rockmobile - Mask (The Mask) * Walking Car - Babe (Babe) * Burned Ragdoll - Matilda Wormwood (Matilda) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast 2017) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Colander and Football Stretchman (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Sally Doll - Madeline (Madeline 1998) (2): * Buster - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Mrs. Potato Head - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Al McWhiggin - Donkey (Shrek) * Jessie - Fly (Babe) * Bullseye - Bo the Donkey (The Star) * Stinky Pete The Prospector - Rex (Babe) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Andrei Strasser (Mighty Joe Young) * New Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Lou (Cats and Dogs) * Tour Guide Barbie - Florrie (Madagascar 2: Escape Two Africa) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Pikachu, Meowth and Pichu (Pokémon) * Wheezy - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Rock ‘Em Sock ‘Em Robots - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Woody's Hat - Cap Hat (Hats) * Geri the Cleaner - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Trash Can Toys - Brontosauruses (King Kong 2005), Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park), Stampede of Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras and Pelicans (Jumanji) and Water Buffaloes (The Jungle Book 2016) * Barbie Dolls - Various Lionesses (The Lion King; The Lion Guard; Madagascar 2: Escape Two Africa) * Emily - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Amy - Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Anastaisa (Anastaisa) * Amy's Barbie Doll #3 - Mulan (Malan) * Al McWhiggins (In his Chicken Suit) - Horse Donkey (Shrek 2) *Flik (in Outtakes) - Z (Antz) *Hemlich (in Outtakes) - Oh (Home) (3): * Losto the Lots O-Huggin' Bear - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Big Baby - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Barbie - Rosie (Thomas and Friends) * Ken - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) * Adult Andy Davis - Adult Bambi (Bambi w/Adult Roxas (OC) as an Extra) * Young Molly Davis - Holly (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) * Sid (Adult) - Adult Ronno (Bambi) * A Ride to Sunnyside - Polar Express Train (The Polar Express) * Bonnie Anderson - Vixey (Young (OC) w/ Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) and Young Thumper (Bambi) as an Extra) * Mrs. Anderson - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Tom and Jerry as Themselves * Bookworm - Hank (Finding Dory) * Twitch - Cragger (Legends of Chima) * Stretch - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Chunk - Tarzan (Tarzan) * Sparks - Hercules (Hercules) * Chatter Telephone - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Cymbal Banging Monkey - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Trixie - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Jack-In-The-Box - Oh (Home) * Chuckles the Clown - Peter Pan (Peter Pan 1953) * Buttercup - Marty (Madagascar) * Dolly - Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Mr. Pricklepants - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid 1989) * The Peas-in-the-Pod - Charlie (OC), Jasiri (The Lion Guard) and Lihwa (OC) * Daisy - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) * Lots O-Huggin' Bear Getting Unwrapped - Rosha (Ice Age) * Lots O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Moses (The Prince of Egypt) * Broken Toy Train - Percy (Thomas and Friends) * Rabbit Doll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Rainbow Toy Bird - Blu (Rio) * Round Boy Doll - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) * Red Little Dinosaur - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Little Robot Toy - Wall-E (Wall-E) * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Tug Thugs (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Totoro - R.O.B. (Nintendo) (4): *Mr. Anderson - Nick Wide (Zootopia) *Gabby Gabby - Emily (Thomas and Friends) *Forky - Junior (VeggieTales) *Ducky - Baghreera (The Jungle Book 1967) *Bunny - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1967) *Duke Caboom - Darren (Sausage Party) *Giggle McDimples - Molly (Thomas and Friends) *Bensons - Chucky (Child's Play) *Combat Carl's Trio - Larry, Pa Grape, And Mr. Lunt (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) *Dragon - Milo (The Adventures of Milo and Otis) *Knifey - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Melephant Brooks - Bigweld (Robots) *Chairol Burnett - Anna (Frozen) *Bitey White - Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Carl Reineroceros - Kristoff (Frozen) *Axel The Carnie - Fear (Inside Out) *Miss Wendy - Belle (Beauty And The Beast) *Harmony - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Harmony's Mother - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Lost Girl - Violet (The Incredibles) *Margaret - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Karen Beverly - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return Of The Sea) Category:Marielle Dias Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoof